Question: The sequence $(a_n)$ satisfies $a_0=0$ and $a_{n + 1} = \frac{8}{5}a_n + \frac{6}{5}\sqrt{4^n - a_n^2}$ for $n \geq 0$. Find $a_{10}$.
Solution: Define a new sequence $(b_n)$ such that $a_n = 2^n b_n$ for each $n.$ Then the recurrence becomes \[2^{n+1} b_{n+1} = \frac{8}{5} \cdot 2^n b_n + \frac{6}{5} \sqrt{4^n - 4^n b_n^2} = \frac{8}{5} \cdot 2^n b_n + \frac{6}{5} \cdot 2^n \sqrt{1 - b_n^2},\]or, dividing by $2^{n+1},$ \[b_{n+1} = \frac{4}{5} b_n + \frac{3}{5} \sqrt{1-b_n^2}.\]Compute by hand: \[\begin{aligned}
b_1 & = \frac 35
\\
b_2 & = \frac 45\cdot \frac 35 + \frac 35 \sqrt{1 - \left(\frac 35\right)^2} = \frac{24}{25}
\\
b_3 & = \frac 45\cdot \frac {24}{25} + \frac 35 \sqrt{1 - \left(\frac {24}{25}\right)^2} = \frac{96}{125} + \frac 35\cdot\frac 7{25} = \frac{117}{125}
\\
b_4 & = \frac 45\cdot \frac {117}{125} + \frac 35 \sqrt{1 - \left(\frac {117}{125}\right)^2} = \frac{468}{625} + \frac 35\cdot\frac {44}{125} = \frac{600}{625} = \frac{24}{25} \end{aligned}\]Since $b_2 = b_4,$ the sequence $(b_n)$ starts to repeat with period $2.$ Thus, $b_{10} = b_2 = \frac{24}{25},$ so $a_{10} = 2^{10} b_{10} = \frac{2^{10} \cdot 24}{25} = \boxed{\frac{24576}{25}}.$